


回到未来Back To The Future【短，一发完。】

by yizhiweimi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizhiweimi/pseuds/yizhiweimi
Summary: 他一步一步地回到了过去。





	回到未来Back To The Future【短，一发完。】

**Author's Note:**

> 神秘博士Doctor Who时间线相逆设定。  
> 没有逻辑，OOC。

欧比旺在飞船上休息，他只闭了不到十分钟的眼睛，但他觉得自己几乎休克了一天，不然他起身的时候就不会觉得他的肋骨和自己心脏相互撞得疼，让他几乎要喘不上气来。他决定再去一趟奥尔德兰，看看莱娅，看看那个在克隆人战争中伤痕累累的星球，收拾好一切之后，他就回到塔图因，再开始他剩下的时日——他这么想了很多遍。

飞船上的行驶记录告诉他，他在穆斯塔法上停了很久，然后他送帕德梅回去，看着两个孩子出生，再接着他告别尤达大师，告别所有人，他把卢克送到贝露怀里，他开始漂泊。漂泊这个词语让他觉得，现在突兀地找到奥加纳总督或许不是太恰当。

大概是飞船出了故障，行驶记录里的一条线路消失了。欧比旺没有太在意，这不是什么值得新奇和担心的事，在眼睁睁看着安纳金苟延残喘挣扎着成为达斯维达后，没什么事能让他再觉得惊讶，没什么事能比这件事更让他不解和沮丧。

趋于平和其实是一件好事，他应该为此欣慰，而不是像现在这样，他抓住穆斯塔法上的黑云，温度和那时他几乎握不稳的光剑不放，逼着自己去回忆起每个细节。

行驶记录里的又一条航线消失了。

他到了奥尔德兰的时候，奥加纳问他，是不是刚从边界回来，他说他像个刚打完仗的战士。

“是啊，我刚刚打完一场战争。”

“战争会很快结束的，你和安纳金都已经尽了全力。”

“我想还没有。”而且，世界上并不是所有事尽全力就能做到的，比如救人，特别是救他。安纳金拒绝帕尔帕廷之外的帮助，这让所有人都无法救他。“我想我应该看看莱娅，原谅我的时间不宽裕。”

“抱歉？”男人的眉头皱了一下，往前倾了倾身体。

“莱娅。”他重复着这个名字，没有由来地紧张。

“我不记得有这样名字的一个孩子了，或者是，我并不认识？”他看着欧比旺，不像在说谎。

飞船的行驶记录中除了他来到这里的航线之外，所有记录都成了空白——就像他们对于那些回忆一样。

“卢克和莱娅，您说您会收……”欧比旺有点混乱。有些东西像倒带一样迅速地退了回去，但单独把他排除在外了。

“我很抱歉，我也不认识叫卢克的孩子。”

有些事情发生了，尽管他还不知道到底是什么。“现在的战事怎么样了？”他改口问。

“将军，我想您这是故意来考验我了。”奥加纳笑了笑，“不断有星系加入分离势力，前线的战事很紧张，大批人马在抢夺……”

这是以前他生活里正常的一部分，他是个战士，总是全神贯注，总是一丝不苟。但是现在他的眼神空洞，无法聚焦。

奥加纳没有继续，只是拍了拍他的肩膀，“我想您需要休息一下，那两个孩子会没事的。”

“不用了，我最好还是赶回去。”他挥了挥手。

他看到奥尔德兰快讯里的消息。那个消息告诉他，克隆人战争战事激烈，敌我胶着，穆斯塔法的火焰没有烧到他们，共和国还在，安纳金还活着。他往回赶，当他再次见到安纳金的时候，他几乎以为他已经死去了。他死亡，但是时间把他往前推。

他来到他们的时刻，那里有他们最好的样子。

“我都做好你不会过来的准备了。”安纳金把破损的袍子脱下来，语气里有点不满，也有点他惯有的骄傲，“我指挥得还是很好。”他笑了笑，“但是我觉得如果你在的话会更好。”

欧比旺说不出话来，他试着活动舌头，试着让他的声带摩擦发出声音，但是他的嘴角抽搐了一下，只发出一声在安纳金看起来不合时宜的哽咽。

群星让他跨过半个银河系，跨越外环和蛮荒，让他回到过去，回到这里来，回到他身边，就算这里有战争和短暂的分离。

安纳金靠在柱子上，“别那么看着我，我又没死。”

“我以为你死了。”我都看见你死了。

“我这还是第一次听说你以为我会死。”

“我们最好别说这个话题。”

这件事有多奇怪，又有多普通？你翻开一本书，往下看，接着你起身休息，书页被风翻地向前，你再次看的时候，看的是重复的内容，但是你又不忍心跳过，于是你知道了未来，知道了以后将要发生的事，回过头来再重复这个故事，再一次演绎它，经历它，接受它。

像一场跨越生死两界的重逢。

“你应该休息一下。”欧比旺掩了掩自己的脸。

“我想也是。”安纳金走进他的房间。

欧比旺出了一口大气，他觉得奇怪，他明明就是他自己，但是他现在尽力地让他更接近“他自己”。

这是个悖论，尽管这看起来让他有重新来过的机会，但这是个悖论，是不应该出现的。一个相同的时间里无法容下两个一模一样的人——他需要躲藏，需要避免让自己出现得太突兀和不恰当。

试想一下，两个自己同时在人们面前出现——这种悖论打乱时空立下的规矩，进而撕裂整个宇宙。

他戴上兜帽。另一个他自己也许就在不远的地方，他几乎觉得有东西从黑暗里伸出来，盯着他的后背，轻轻地往他的颈后吹了一口气。

于是他藏在暗室里，那里寒冷地快要把他冻僵了，最后，他离开空间站。

——————

欧比旺总是能够很好地适应自己的处境，甚至会让处境变得对他有利，但是这次除外。

他再次看到安纳金的时候，安纳金右眼的伤疤已经消失了。“你做了什么手术吗？你的伤痕没有了。”他走上前去，差点就要伸出手。

“什么伤疤？”

他不明白。是他要弄清楚事情是怎么回事，但人们总是反过来问他“你是怎么了，欧比旺？”

“先不说这个了。”他看了看战略部署，“战争会马上结束的。”

“好吧，Master，我不知道你是什么时候变的这么有幽默感了？”安纳金笑着看他，“尽管战争才开始，但是我还是……很感谢你这么安慰我。”

欧比旺回过神到底是怎么回事的时候，觉得这件事未免太残忍。

随着时间推移，他不停地在别人的时间上向前进——这让他觉得他在光里看到黑暗，在人群里看到孤独，在阳光下看到雪花。

他不停地走向自己的未来，不停地走向别人的过去。

“什么伤疤？”安纳金反过来问他。

“没事。”

在这里，只有这个他知道以后会发生的一切。

“战争结束后，我们可以去外环休息一阵子，就我们俩。”安纳金凑过来。

欧比旺觉得嘴里很苦。在这里，只有这个他知道将来的样子。人们抱着信念和希望准备好一切，准备巩固共和国的光辉，安纳金没有去过莫蒂斯神坛，黑暗与光明还未一齐向他俯首，愤怒还没有吞没他。他们都不知道他们的结局，甚至包括帕尔帕廷都不知道。

但是这不代表他不知道，而这是最无力的——他知道了也不代表他能够改变命运。

一个人只有一个命运。尽管人们往往不想承认他们需要依照命运的道路行走，但是他们又一直是这么做的。

“在战争里记得保护好自己。”安纳金提醒他。

我还要你的提醒吗，我活到最后，还亲眼看着你倒在穆斯塔法的河岸上。

“我会一直爱你，愿原力与你同在。”

“等等？”他不确定自己是不是听错了。

“什么？”

“你刚刚说了什么？”

“我不觉得我能脸不红心不跳地再把那句话重复一遍。”

“我会一直爱你，你是这么说的？”

安纳金看他的眼神里带着点可笑。“你怎么变得这么奇怪了？我问我莫名其妙的事，现在把这句话也忘记了？”

“我有点混乱。”

“这是你自己对我说的，Master，别忘记它。”

科洛桑的早晨，阳光从窗外照进来，他站在圣殿的窗前，等待下一次他们遇见的时候。

——————

他转了个弯，安纳金现在有了学徒辫，欧比旺的脸藏在兜帽的阴影下，他不敢看他。那个自己在他旁边，不停地说着些事情。

“我不希望你把你的光剑随手放在随便哪个地方。”

“我只是那一次忘记了，Master，而且有的时候，我找不到它的时候，它就会出现在某个地方。”

“你的意思是还有人专门帮你收拾光剑了？”

“说不定是个幽灵。”

“现实点，安纳金。”

我以前有这么啰嗦的吗？他苦笑，怪不得安纳金那时候逆反。他用眼角的余光看着他们走过自己身边。他看着他们越走越快，离自己越来越远，像在向过去告别——但他明明是未来。

他看着两个人的背影，绝地武士的步伐一直都很确定，披风在他们身后摇晃，在他准备离开的时候，安纳金突然停下来，接着回过头来。

那时他想起安纳金曾经对他说的一句话来，“欧比旺，有几次我都会在别人身上看到你的样子”。

欧比旺第一次感到恐慌，他赶快转过身去，他迈开步子，越来越快，他听到身后的脚步，听到另一个自己在喊安纳金的名字，他跑起来，眼前模模糊糊，他扶着栏杆，下楼，跑进大厅，随便找了个柱子把自己藏在它身后。

他听到自己的声音响起来“安纳金，我不知道你天天在搞什么。”

“我看到什么东西了。”安纳金回答。

“应该是那个整天帮你收拾光剑的幽灵。”

安纳金沉默着环视四周。

“可能只是个忙着处理事务的人，安纳金。”

欧比旺靠着柱子蹲下来，他只跑了一小段路，但他觉得累，他的肌肉开始酸疼，他出了一层冷汗。他听见脚步越来越近，鞋跟踏在地面上，空旷的大厅里有回声。

他想让安纳金看到自己，或许群星会对他们网开一面，这种侥幸心理几乎快要填满他。

他知道不能这么自私。没有任何事物能承受这种悖论，他打乱事物运行的轨道，最终只会把整个世界带向崩溃。欧比旺，这是你希望看到的？为了自己而谋杀所有人？

躲藏起来的人压抑着自己的呼吸，努力地将自己缩起来。

安纳金说了一句“我觉得也是”——欧比旺像是同时吃到了糖果和药，同时止住鲜血和划破皮肤。他看到了那个年轻的，无比确信着自己拥有能力改变一切僵化的体制的安纳金，还留着学徒辫，他容易把自己的光剑弄掉，那个有些冲动，有的时候还很固执的年轻人。他看到那个自己，对未来还不得而知的绝地武士。

那两个人，那个自己，沿着走廊前进，他们转了个弯，就这样，在走廊的尽头不见了。

——————

他们重逢的时候，安纳金应该是睡着了。

欧比旺知道这不对，但是他偷偷进了他的房间。百叶窗挡住了外面的霓虹灯，只有一点点白光打在他的床脚，安纳金轻轻翻了个身，呼吸平稳。

欧比旺尽量不发出什么声音地收拾安纳金的桌面，把那个卡在桌角和墙壁里的光剑拿出来，放在桌面的正中央。

你的幽灵来帮你收拾光剑了，他想到。

一直到霓虹灯都快要熄灭了。

预见未来也许不是一件好事，在人们看见未来后，也许对自己的现在再也提不起什么兴趣和希望，他们聊以度日，等待着结果的来临，他们无法控制自己不去想他们的结局，他们忽视过程，不竭尽全力，但却说着自己是“顺其自然”而不是“无所事事”。

在预见悲伤之后，就难以有人继续前往了。

他坐在一旁，想要说些什么。

他嚅嗫了一下，然后说了一句“我会永远爱你。”

——————

但是他还没有走完，他在绝地圣殿里找不到安纳金了，连档案里也没有记载。安纳金在所有人的记忆里被抹去，只有他还记得。

他知道向前推进的时间开始加速了，安纳金现在在塔图因上。安纳金成了那个喜欢飞梭大赛，喜欢晚上看星星，喜欢自己修理东西的孩子——那个孩子无比地向往光明，向往自由，向往塔图因上以外的地方。

他走进沃图的店里，看到他正在擦拭桌子。

那双看过自己无数次的蓝色眼睛现在看向自己却认不出自己来。

安纳金看到了一个陌生人。“我是安纳金·天行者，沃图还没有回来，我能帮你什么吗？”

“你是个奴隶，对吗？”他也不知道怎么回事，就这么问出来了。

安纳金有些不高兴，甩着手里的抹布。“我是个人！”他说着，脸上全是不服气。

“安纳金，跟我说说，你以后想干什么？”

“我想出去。”

“你会的，我很确定。”我很确定你会的，你会到银河的各个角落里去，你会成为我的骄傲。

他了解了这个人的几个十年，但是现在，安纳金却对他一无所知。他了解安纳金的成长，变化，穆斯塔法上的恨意，但是安纳金自己看不见他会经历的一切，这个男孩摸摸索索，带着对未来的期待，最后却走进一片迷雾里。

“我看到了你的光剑。”安纳金爬上桌子，指了指他的腰间。

“啊，我是个绝地武士。”

“我没有机会成为像你这样的人了，是不是？”他半是羡慕半是无奈，“绝地武士可以保护别人，而且没有人能杀死绝地武士。”

欧比旺俯下身去摸了摸他的头发，只回答了他的前半句“你还有机会，安纳金。”

孩子的心灵向着光芒，他笑着对欧比旺说了谢谢。

如果他不成为绝地武士呢，如果他只是在每天回到家，制作自己的机器人，抬头看那些星星，和母亲说晚安。如果他不去外面的混乱里跌跌撞撞，只是一直留着他的期待，他的绮丽的幻想——这个星球上的群山起伏，远处的山峰是深灰的轮廓，那里终年被积雪覆盖，他不用亲眼去看穆斯塔法的岩浆横流，不用感受热浪灼人。如果他只是留在这里，度过自己的一生。

——但是这些都不可能，欧比旺从他的未来一路走来。时间的指针将他们引向必然的结局。

“祝你好运，安纳金，愿原力与你同在。”他往门口走去。

“我会再见到你吗？”安纳金在他身后问。

他不敢回答，只是走出去，塔图因的风沙很大。

——————

他将自己的半张脸藏起来，敲开了门。

安纳金两岁，手里拿着绝地武士的玩偶，施密抱着他轻轻摇晃。

“抱歉打扰，我找了很多地方都没人回答，我想喝点水。”

施密给他盛了一大杯。

“他叫什么名字？”欧比旺看了看她怀中的男孩，他能感觉到原力在这里聚集。

“安纳金。”这个名字在他心上重重地捶下去，他当然知道他叫安纳金，这个名字就像星辰一样闪耀。

欧比旺不可遏制地想到未来，“是个好名字。”他说，“他以后会有成就的。”

“我也希望。”施密低头看了看安纳金，后者把玩偶的部件打乱了，正在试图重新拼起来。

欧比旺和他们告别的时候，他知道，他无法再见到他们了。但是他知道，他们将在未来重逢。

未来。

——————

欧比旺睁开眼睛的时候双子太阳已经高悬。

他清醒过来。他没抓住现实，也没抓住梦境。他把幻觉当成了真实，错过了弥补过错的机会，尽管那些补救也不真实。

梦境里的悖论不会撕裂宇宙，不会扰乱时空——在这些隐居的时间里，他总是希望让他们过程变得圆满一些，机会摆在这里，但他没能做到。

他总是很自责，因为他没能尽全力——他认为他没能尽全力。

——————

帝国建立了近二十年，他在沙漠之中找到了卢克。

四年后，他等待着安纳金的回来。

夜幕里所有的景色都在往后退，只有一片叶子从枝头掉下，升高，下落，再次升起。

那个人穿过河流，穿过山川，朝他而来。

“我说了什么？”伤痕回到他的眼旁，这让欧比旺觉得熟悉。

“你说了什么？”他反问他。

“我说了你说的那句话。”

哪句话？他想着。

“我会永远爱你。”

爱是跨越一次次分离乖隔，回到他的身边。

回到我的身边。


End file.
